Walke Shultz
:This article describes the Zaltzi character Walke Shultz from ''Space Battleship Yamato 2199. For his Gamilas counterpart in the original Space Battleship Yamato, see Shultz (OS).'' Walke Shultz is commander of the frontline base on Pluto. Prior to being stationed on Pluto, he was a commander serving under Lieutenant General Erich Domel, in charge of the Zaltzi armed forces branch. Although he dutifully carries out his order to destroy Earth, he believes that the planet should have surrendered so that it could live peacefully like his homeworld, Zaltz, under the rule of the Great Garmillas Empire. He is competent and cautious but fair in his command, and works well with his second-in-command, Guelf Ganz. Shultz has a family that he hopes to rejoin someday, and frequently views holographic messages from his daughter Hilde ("The Trap on All Sides").ibid Upon discovering the existence of the battleship Yamato, Shultz attempts to stop it from departing. He first attacks the ship's construction site with a fighter and carrier assault and then with a missile launch, both which Yamato wipe out ("Toward a Sea of Stars"). Caught off guard by the ship's ability to warp, he orders Saleluya Larleta to destroy it at Jupiter. However, after Yamato obliterates the floating continent inside Jupiter's atmosphere, Shultz takes a more careful approach and dispatches Garmilloid robots to investigate it at Enceladus ("Escape from the Jupiter Sphere", "Gravestone on a Frozen Field"). He attempts to convey the threat posed by Yamato to his immediate superior, Major General Gremdt Goer, only to be rebuked and insulted. When the Yamato approaches Pluto, Shultz devises a strategy to utilize the base's reflection satellite cannon and its network of reflective satellites as a defensive weapon. Yamato suffers significant damage from the gun, and appears to sink into Pluto's ocean. Shultz hurries to report his apparent success directly to Abelt Dessler, without realizing that Yamato had launched several fighters that destroy the energy field camouflaging the base. Yamato, having repaired its damage, manages to blow up the reflex gun and proceeds to bombard the base. Shultz is finally convinced by Ganz to evacuate and regroup. Just as the small escaping fleet is about to jump away, Yamato pursues and destroys all but Shultz's command ship, Le Chevalier. Dessler, learning of the extent of Shultz's failure, banishes him and his crew from the empire until they can defeat Yamato ("The Sun Sets on Pluto"). He is given a chance a short time later when Le Chevalier takes on an experimental weapon. The weapon is destroyed, but Shultz presses the attack, pushing Yamato toward a red sun. A solar flare threatens to engulf Yamato, but the Earth ship blasts a passage through the flare and evades Shultz. As Shultz attempts to fly through the passage, it collapses and the flare consumes his vessel and crew ("Wish Upon a Star"). Dessler grants honorary Garmillas citizen status to the families of Shultz and his subordinates; the colonel himself is given a two rank posthumous promotion of major general, and his daughter is awarded a position working as a servant in the imperial palace ("Wish Upon a Star", "The Planet That We Head For"). When General Domel returns to Garmillas for reassignment, he expresses surprise at the news of Shultz's death ("What Lies Beyond"). References Japanese language information ヴァルケ・シュルツ Varuke Shurutsu Category:Zaltzians Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Great Garmillas Empire Category:Married Characters